The subject matter disclosed herein relates to syngas production systems and, more particularly, to systems for the deaeration of stream of slag sump water produced by a gasifier.
Gasifiers convert carbonaceous materials into a mixture of carbon monoxide and hydrogen, referred to as synthesis gas or syngas. For example, an integrated gasification combined cycle (IGCC) power plant includes one or more gasifiers that react, through a series of reactions, a feedstock at a high temperature with oxygen and/or steam to produce syngas. The series of reactions is collectively referred to as the gasification process. Upon gasification, the resulting syngas may include less desirable component, such as hot ash in the form of slag. Accordingly, the syngas may be directed through a quench unit to cool the syngas to a saturation temperature and remove at least some of the less desirable components. The less desirable components may form by-products, such as a slag stream produced from the ash.